Naruto X Johnny Test Universe : Extinction
by PapaQrow
Summary: This is a series about the everyday life of Naruto and Johnny Test, including Action, Romance, and tragedy. Plz dont hate
1. Chapter 1 : Depression

_**N**_ _ **a**_ _ **r**_ _ **u**_ _ **t**_ _ **o**_ _ **X**_ _ **J**_ _ **o**_ _ **h**_ _ **n**_ _ **n**_ _ **y**_ _ **T**_ _ **e**_ _ **s**_ _ **t U**_ _ **n**_ _ **i**_ _ **v**_ _ **e**_ _ **r**_ _ **s**_ _ **e**_ _**: Extinction**_

PART 1 : DEPRESSION

One day Naruto was depressed. So depressed that he cut himself. He was very sad cuz his goldfish was die. His boyfrend, Johnny Test, came in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He said "Don't be sad Naruto. I will cheer you up he said while pulling down his pants. Naruto said "No, No sexes today Johnny-sama. I want to go on adventuring." Johnny agreed, "I agree" he said. "Should we get our frends?" Johnny asked. "yes" said Naruto. (NOTE I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS SCENE SO I SKI{PPPED AHHEAD)

So Naruto, Johnny, Paula Deen, The Backstreet Boys and one of Shrek's Genital Hairs (Shrek couldn't go on this adventure bcuz he had to do taxes) set out on an adventure. But suddenly, a TIGER attacked the pubic hair. "omg" they all said. Paula threw her butter at the tiger and it died. "Hooray" they all said. They kept going until they find castle. "S-should we go in?" Jonhhy said. Yes we should said Naruto. "We have to kill Shadow Fred Flintstone and get the Magic Ultra Sword". "Ok" they all said. They walked into castle.

On the way in, they were attacked by SHadow Minions. "Oh no" said Paula and Pube as they got stabbed by a knife and died. Noooooo"!1! The Backstreet Boys said, killing 100 minions. Then their masters, Bloodedge the Minion and Shadow Fred Flintstone c em out.

"Haha you will never defeat us" said Fred, rubbing a pair of big boobies together.

"I will take you on now since you killed my minions" said Bloodedge.

"No, we will avenge Paula and Shrek Hair" Naruto cried!

Naruto and Johnny jumped at Shadow Fred and The Backstreet Boys attacked Bloodedge. Bloodedge attacked the Boys and they got hurt bad. But then, they used the Backstreet Boys Laser, and shot Bloodedge and kill him. But it used up all of their energy and they couldn't fight anymore. Fred took the Bloodedge and cut off Johnny's head. "Oh nooo0oooo!" said Naruto as he got pushed back. "Hahaahahahahahhah you can never defeat me""""" yelled Fred!

But then, Shrek and B4 4 came through the castle wall. "I finished my taxes" said Shrek. B4 4 started singing "Get Down!" and stunned Fred. Then Shrek punched him through the heart and killed him. "Thank you shrek" said naruto and the Backstreet boys. They made a grave for Paula, The Pube and Johnny.


	2. Chapter 2 : Revenge Part 1

PART 2 : REVENGE PART 1

(AUTHOR'S NOTE : I saw I got so many good reviews on the first part, so I decided to post this a couple days early RAWR XD )

One munth later, Naruto placed Johnny's fav dildo on his grave. He met up with Shrek to create a league of heros. He gathered B4 4, The Backstreet Boys, Carlton Banks, Spongebob and Eren Jaeger, but not Shrek because he had to do taxes because he was high in debt. Their mission was to save the world from Shadow Fred Flintstone's master, Super Cyborg Johnny Joestar and retrieve the Magic Ultra Sword. They embark on the mission to save the world. Eren died bcuz he had cancer-betes (diabetes+cancer) but no one knew he died cuz he had a trash cartoon.

Once they made it to Johnny J's Spagetti-O's factory, Carlton Banks used his super-erect penis to break the wall down. They saw Johnny Joestar eating Spagetti-O's and they went to attack him but he was holgram. "Wait a minute" said naruuto "These aren't spagetti-O's, these are….". "Nukes!" said Johnny as he used his robot legs to give 2 secxy gurls cecks. He pulled out his detonator and pressed it. But B4 he did, B4 4 and the Backstreet Boys combined the Backstreet Boys Laser and B4 4's "get Down" attacks to create a small sheild around thmselves and Carlton. It wasn't big enough for Naruto and Spongebob, so they are die now.

Now it was up to them to defeat Super Cyborg Johnny Joestar. But oh no, he pulled out the Ultra MAgic Sword and swuung at Carlton, but he dodge. They all attacked the cyborg but they all got blown back and had to retreat. They ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and until they couldn't run anymore.

They help Shrek with taxes and made a new League of Hero, now including Shrek, B4 4, the Backstreet Boys, Carlton Banks, Gender Swap Mario, VideoGameDunkey and Master Chief (Space Jam Form). They went back to the Wasteland to defeat Johnny J. Shrek, B4 4, The Backstreet Boys and Master Chief used their fusion move to form B4 Shrek Slam Boys. They used the Backstreet Slam Down Laser, combined with the Spaghetti and Meatballs of Doom and Erect Cock to kill Johnny after 3 hours of fight. But then, as Mario was going to get Sword, a red goose swoopd down and stole it! Now they have to get the Sword back from whoever stole it!


	3. Chapter 3 : Passion

PART 3 : PASSION

(AUTHORS NOTE : This series has gotten so much love, that I will, for now on, release a new chapter EVERY DAY until the last chapter, but staye tuned for the next installment of the Naruto X Johnny Test Universe series, Double Victory!)

Shrek was taking a shower in hot swamp water, his ass shiny and 24-pack stiff. Unaware of Shrek, Mario walked into the bathroom and began undressing, her breasts flopping out, once concealed by her overalls. Shrek saw this and got a boner. But the boner tapped on the side of the shower, alerting Genderswap Mario. She turned around and saw she began undressing for Shrek. This pleased Shrek, and he grabbed her and stuck his erect ogre cock into her anus. He wispered into her ear "You're gonna be my swamp" he said, ejaculating in her anus. He then turned her over and began fucking Mario. He then took it into OgreDrive and splooged all over her. She licked up his ogre filling and accpted his seed.

Months later, she went to the hospital alone to see the baby. But the doctors told her bab was dead cuz evil energy was in Shrek's seed, killing it. Now Mario was depressed. But long she did not have to be depressed as Shrek came in and kissed her in her special place . And he said: "I love oyu so much, it hurts.. I know you are hurt now and not in the sexy way. What is wrong with you? If you feel bad then I feel not in the sexy way" Mario said "Baby is dead now. "Omg" said Shrek, groping his genitals. "This must be the work of Edgy Bugs Bunny!". Now Shrek new what he had to do, defeat him to avenge his child.


	4. Chapter 4 : Revenge Part 2

PART 4 : REVENGE PART 2

sHREK gathered the League of Heroes to Avenge his baby. He recruited a new rookie, the gay rattlesnake himself, Fabio Enchilada. Together, they formed the Ultimate Leagu uf Heroes.

They ventured to his secret base under a Taco Bell, and confronted him. But before they could attack, he revealed that he had the Magic Ultra Sword AND The Bloodedge! He ran off but before they could chase him, Zombie Shadow Fred Flintstone, Zombie Bloodedge the Minion and Armless, Legless Zombie Johnny Joestar blocked their path. "Oh no" they said. Fabio attacked Bloodedge, killing him instantly. Then, Shrek , The BAckstreet Bois and B4 4 assulted Zombie Shadow Fred Flintstone. Master Cheif fused with Carlton to form Space BAnks and attacked Johnny, who sprouted Ghost arms and legs, attacking them. After they won the battle, they gave chase to Bugs, ut it was too late cuz he used the red goose to escape. "YOU CROOK FUCK" Dunkey yelled chasing him. But he was gone. They had to chase him and kill him and save the world again.


	5. Chapter 5 : The End of the Universe

PART 5 : THE END OF THE UNIVERSE

Shrek and the League of Herous geathered together for one last gay ass road trip to save the universe from Edgy Bugs Bunny who has the Bloodegde Swrod and Magic Ultra Sord. Along the way, they stopped for McDonalds for nutrients. They ran out of gas halfway through so they flew the rest of the way on Airforce One with World President Hugh Mungus, who would join them in their fight.

Once they made it to Bugs' Second lair, this time in NASA HQ, they ran to attack Bugs but it was too late. Edgy Bugs Bunny, along with edgelord Kirito, were already on a rocket headed for the center of the universe! "Oh no" said Fabio. "We'll never catch them now!" said Carlton! "No, we're not done yet!" said SHrek. He fused with Hugh Mungus, Master Chief (Space Jam Form), B4 4 and the Backstreet boys to form BACKSTREET SPACE SHREK MUNGUS 4! Since Master Chief was in Space Jam Form, they could survive the vacuum of spaec. They grabbed a jetpack and rocketed into space.

They were in the center of the universe, where there was a big boy plasma storm happening. They saw Bugs Bunny and Kirito get out of the rocket and fuse together to make Edgy Kirito. So bassically he didn't look any different besides the addition of Bugs' ears and penis. But since he was holding the Bloodedge AND the Magic Ultra Sword, they fused to make 2 Magic Ultra Bloodedges! They planned to stab the center of the universe and kill everyone and rule the universe. But that wasn't gonna happen, bcause BACKSTREET SPACE SHREK MUNGUS 4 was here to stop them! "You can't stop me now" said Edgy Kirito. He jumped to stab the center of the universe! B4 4 de-fused and used "Get Down", blocking the attack, sacraficing themselves in the process!

This was there chance! BACKSTREET SPACE SHREK MUNGUS focused their energy to form a Hugh Mungus Space Jam Onion Laser and shot it at Edgy Kirito! "This is the end for you!" they cried! Edgy Kirito was die now! They went back to earth and had a big feast! Mario ran up to the fusion because they were stuck lik that now bcuz of the plasma. "Shrek! Our babie isn't died anymore!"

Hugh Mungus was the only one able to de-fuse after 3 months and became the universe President! They built a monument for Naruto, Johnny Test, Paula Deen, Shrek's Pube, Spongebob and B4 4 on Earth and at the center of the universe.

The End, FOR NOW!


End file.
